


[科笛] You are Here

by ninevee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninevee/pseuds/ninevee
Summary: 有小三轮车OOC预警受伤什么的是我胡编的





	[科笛] You are Here

**Author's Note:**

> 有小三轮车  
> OOC预警  
> 受伤什么的是我胡编的

科瓦契奇最近有点烦。

他已经来到伦敦好几个礼拜了， 在斯坦福桥附近找好了房子（还是莫拉塔给介绍的房产中介），搞定了新车（仍然是开惯了的奥迪），科巴姆训练基地并不比皇马体育城构造更复杂，英国菜也没有想象中那么糟糕，甚至天气看起来都很友好。

他可以跟萨里讲意大利语，跟阿隆索讲西班牙语，跟阿扎尔讲英语，他可以完美理解教练和队友场上场下的意图，他的体力已经能够打满一周双赛。可这仍不能减轻哪怕是一丁点内心深处的烦躁。

他的小队长又伤了。

据说是训练中的轻微拉伤，所以目前单独在健身房恢复，也不会出现在周末的西甲赛场上。

轻微拉伤是什么鬼？拉伤了哪里？有多轻微？这报纸能不能描述详细点，你们对运动伤的专业术语这么外行吗？

他不能因为这么点小事就专程打给皇马的理疗师——那显得太可疑；他更不能直接问本人，那个人肯定会用满不在乎的语气随便搪塞过去，然后转头就严肃认真的教训他不要在赛季初期随便分心。

于是科瓦契奇只能压着满头问号照常准备比赛。脑子里自我填充的画面太过真实，以至于从上大巴到热身他都特别严肃。助理教练似乎觉得这代表了对待比赛认真的态度，还在热身结束时专门给了他一个点赞的拥抱。

什么跟什么啊。

科瓦契奇只能焦虑地站上赛场，还得一心两用应付英超激烈的拚抢，果然下半场不到10分钟就出了问题——他在抢占接球位置的时候启动慢了那么0.1秒，重心落位前就被对方后卫重重撞了一下，落地瞬间他还以为自己膝盖要当场碎掉了。

“CTMD！”他用克罗地亚语骂了句国骂，反正在这没人能听懂。队医进场检查后示意问题不大，但保险起见最好保护性换人。又是不到60分钟，科瓦契奇挫败地坐在草地上，褪下球袜和护腿板，目光无意识投向面前的看台。

没看错吧……

午后的阳光给观众席投下阴影，逆光下那个在第一层7，8排左右位置，戴着墨镜和棒球帽，正担忧地探身看过来的，不是他的小队长吗？

科瓦契奇傻掉了。

他知道现在一定很多摄像机对着自己，也知道半张着嘴坐在草坪上看起来很痴呆，可是卢卡怎么会在这儿？是他认错人了吗？哦不，他还冲我挥手了……

科瓦契奇被扶到替补席上的时候，整个人仍处于冲击过度的状态，莫拉塔还以为他是被场上的冲撞震惊了，过来友好地拍拍肩膀：“这里是这样的，他们好像觉得身体比脚下技术重要的多，要我说这些后卫怎么不去打橄榄球……嘿马特奥，你没事吧？你怎么一直在傻笑？”

是的，科瓦契奇笑的合不拢嘴。他知道卢卡就在替补席的侧后方，但是现在不能过多扭头看，万一引起什么人的注意就糟了，如果被记者拍到……简直不敢想象明天媒体的腥风血雨，它们估计会兴奋到爆炸。不过要怎么人不知鬼不觉的把他带回家呢？

4:1的大胜并没吸引科瓦契奇多少注意力，他的心早就飞到了赛场之外。象征性地跟队友击掌庆祝后，他赶紧一瘸一拐先回了更衣室。悄悄把小队长偷渡回家这个想法莫名勾引起了他脑海深处那个小野兽，一边琢磨各种方式一边抑制不住地兴奋，科瓦契奇都忍不住唾弃自己的变态。

忍耐着赛后欢庆和磨磨蹭蹭的总结，终于熬到随大巴回到训练基地，科瓦契奇转头就风驰电掣又回了斯坦福桥，一路上说不好超速几次，也许几天后光罚单就会天价。“快跟我来。”按照电话里的约定在地下停车场一个角落里接到莫德里奇的时候，科瓦契奇没时间先宣泄诸如你怎么来了或者我好想你这种情绪，只能尽可能以间谍接头的机敏先把人带到车后座上，还要尽可能避开所有摄像头。

“所以，你怎么来了？”科瓦契奇尽量想把气氛搞得严肃认真，可脑子里的小野兽实在太欢腾，直接导致他一边尽力绷住脸一边嘴角忍不住上提，看起来像是面部神经失调综合征。

他们已经安稳地坐在了他伦敦公寓的沙发上——还一人手里捧了一杯茶——四目相对，科瓦契奇仔细打量着他的小队长，努力评估着他是否稍微长胖了一点点，有没有白回来一点点。虽然前天他们才facetime过，但是手机前置摄像头总不会那么清晰的，至少半点比不上现在他就在伸手可触的距离里，每一根发丝都那么活跃。

“哦，我今天没训练，刚好在伦敦有点事情要处理，顺路经过斯坦福桥球场，就在窗口买了张票。你别说，我到的不算早了还有挺不错的位子，运气还真好……”

剩下的喋喋不休在科瓦契奇严肃的蓝眼睛下渐渐消音了……“你知道自己身上带着伤吗？你知道被人拍到会引起多大骚动吗？”

“这不是没问题嘛……我就是拉了一下筋，没什么大不了的，别看报纸乱写……”

“不行！我不放心！我要检查一下。”

科瓦契奇用科研工作者的严肃认真态度，缓缓起身趋前，火热的手指隔着薄薄的一层卡其裤落在了莫德里奇的大腿上。

……？？？

莫德里奇的脑子没能第一时间跟上事情的进展——怎么好好的休闲社交场景瞬间就跃进到了少儿不宜阶段？

“Captain, 你说，你是不是非常不乖？”

科瓦契奇的手指已经顺着大腿移动到了腰线，他用着一种非常缓慢，非常轻微，但存在感极强的触摸方式，莫德里奇的半边身子都痒了起来，鸡皮疙瘩此起彼伏。与此同时，那双蓝眼睛越凑越近，已经近到没有办法避开视线的地步，连带着他的心跳也跟着皮肤一起松一阵紧一阵。

“你是拉伤了这里吗？还是这里？又或者是这里？”

“没有人会拉伤肋骨吧！等一下，你别……”话没说完，左胸的乳头就被吮吸了，重重的一下，把剩下的话音全堵了回去。

不知道为什么，科瓦契奇疯狂地崇拜和喜爱这具身体，莫德里奇觉得他比自己还关心自己多了。他两手一握就能知道他最近是在增重还是减重，甚至能精确到公斤数；他还喜欢顺着每块肌肉边缘抚摸和舔舐，就像他正在做的这样；他会抱怨他晒太多太阳损害皮肤，也会抱怨他捂得太严实没晒够太阳不够健康。莫德里奇实在不能理解他是怎么从一个看到自己就激动万分的典型小粉丝“成长”为管头管脚比自己还龟毛的色情狂的。

对，色情狂。这是最近每次见面莫德里奇脑中都会迸发的词汇。比如现在，他已经把亲吻迅速发展到了下半身——还顺便扒了自己的裤子——正抬高一条腿在那儿咬小腿肚上的肉，但是眼神可瞄的不是地方。莫德里奇从耳朵到脖子全红了，更糟糕的是罪魁祸首不但不知收敛，还迅速把手指移动到了刚才一直瞄的位置。经过那么多的吻和舔，没撸两下莫德里奇已经彻底硬了。

“Captain，口是心非是个不好的习惯，我们要一起改正它。”科瓦契奇用开战术会议的表情，一边加快了手上的频率，一边用另一只手拉开了自己的裤子拉链。高高弹起的阴茎出卖了主人表面上的轻松，不过无所谓了，现在到了充分享受的时刻。科瓦契奇将两个人的阴茎并在一起快速撸动，同时探身吻上了心爱的卢卡的双唇。

两人份的精液淌在卢卡漂亮的腹肌上，同被吻得水润的嘴唇一起在灯光下微微闪光，可真是一幅美好的画面。

“马特奥，你今天在赛场上注意力不够集中。之前我明明提醒过你很多次英超联赛的特点，你怎么能在防守队员贴身的时候走神？不要以为我没注意到，要知道那种撞击运气不好的话结果会很严重，伤缺几场都是小事……”

好吧，该来的总会来的，科瓦契奇暗暗翻了个白眼，还是默默抱紧了小队长的腰，把自己埋进他胸口。即使是唠叨，也是这难得的亲密时光里，最美好的组成部分。


End file.
